


Sharing

by Lenna



Category: Faberry - Fandom, Glee
Genre: F/F, I can't believe I'm writing Faberry again, I still hate Glee, it's been So Long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenna/pseuds/Lenna
Summary: Tina and Mike are getting married and their house is full of people. There's one only bed to share, which forces Quinn to face something she regrets doing months ago.





	Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> _Another Tumblr prompt: your feet are cold, keep them away + faberry maybe ?_  
>  I can’t believe I’m writing Faberry after all this time. I don’t even know what I’m doing. And, on that note, this is partially AU, where that ending never happened, Rachel and Jesse never got back together, Mike and Tina are getting married, and Quinn has finally realized what she always wanted.
> 
> As usually, no beta'd.

“I am so sorry!”

Tina Cohen-Chang asking for forgiveness the moment she opens the door isn’t exactly what Quinn was expecting before knocking on her friend’s door.

“Why are you apologizing?” Quinn raises a perfect eyebrow at Tina’s behaviour.

“One of Mike’s cousins showed up unannounced with the whole family _after_ they said they couldn’t come to the wedding, so we had to rearrange the rooms, and Mercedes is bringing her boyfriend, and I doubt you want to share with Santana and Brit, or the boys, and the others are staying at the hotel in town, but I don’t really want one of my bridesmaids sta...”

“Tina,” Quinn stops her friend’s babbling putting a hand on her shoulder, “Breathe.”

“O-okay.” She says.

“I guess I’m sharing the room with someone?”

“Yes.”

“And judging by how much you’re freaking out, there’s only one person left, huh?”

“I’m really sor...”

Tina’s apology is suddenly interrupted by the doorbell. When she turns around to open the door and welcome the new guest, the first thing she does is bow, rushing another _sorry_ again.

But Quinn isn’t paying attention to Tina anymore, because standing in the doorway, Rachel Berry is smiling at her.

+++

Sometimes she wonders how it’s possible that she didn’t realize before, how she could spend all her high school years ignoring it, fighting it.

 _It_ being this magnetic pull Rachel Berry always had on her. 

She knows now, she’s painfully aware, and Rachel seems to be too, because every time she catches Quinn staring at her, there’s a knowing smirk on her lips.

In a house full of people; friends, strangers, kids, elders, Quinn can only see one person.

As if she could feel the blonde’s eyes on her, Rachel turns around, cutting short the conversation she was having with a couple of Mike’s friends. She smiles at Quinn, who’s standing at the opposite corner of the room, and excuses herself before walking towards her friend.

“Hi,” She says, stopping barely inches away from Quinn’s comfort zone.

“Hey.”

“I know you said it doesn’t bother you, but I really don’t mind going to a hotel. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

Quinn knows that she should have let her go, that this situation has the potential to turn into a disaster, but that reckless, foolish part of her brain that takes all the bad decisions, decided that she wanted to share a room with Rachel Berry.

Well, not only a room, but a _bed_ , because the only room available has a queen sized, and not twins.

“I told you,” She finally says, “It’s okay. It’s just a couple of nights. Besides, Tina will have a stroke if she doesn’t have all her bridesmaids under the same roof.”

“Are you sure?”

Absently, one of Rachel’s hands reaches to gently squeeze her arm, and Quinn wants to scream.

“Yes,” _No,_ she wants to say. _I’m not sure,_ she wants to shout. _Because I still remember the last time we were alone in a room_ , she wants to whisper against her lips, “I’m sure.”

+++

It’s still early when Quinn decides that it’s time to say goodnight to everyone. She goes back to the bedroom and, in barely fifteen minutes, she has removed her make-up, changed into her pyjamas, and got under the sheets of the warm, comfy bed, all in hopes to be already asleep by the time Rachel decides to do the same.

She’s still awake ten minutes later, when someone opens the door.

Quinn holds her breath and stays still while Rachel rummages a little into her bag, until the door is opening and closing again. Once the other girl leaves, she lets go the air she was holding and curses in silence. At least she’s got a few more minutes to calm down her heartbeat and wrap her head around the fact that, in no time, she’s going to be inches away from Rachel’s body.

There’s a little digital clock on the nightstand that tells her that it’s been nineteen minutes when she comes back.

Rachel lifts the sheets on her side and the bed dips a little when she sits at the edge.

“I know you are awake.”

Quinn stays silent, trying to prove Rachel wrong on her statement.

“Quinn, your body is too stiff to be sleeping,” She slowly lays on her side, letting her head rest on her right arm, and facing Quinn, who still has her eyes closed, “It’s time we talk about it, don’t you think?”

“No,” She simply replies.

“No? That’s your answer?”

“Mhm.”

“Well, I don’t accept that. Come on,” To get Quinn’s attention, Rachel’s feet kick her playfully under the sheets, “Look at me.”

“God, your feet are cold,” She says, moving her legs away so the other girl can’t reach her, “Keep them away from me.”

“Quinn, stop acting like a child. It’s not helping.”

“I don’t care.”

“Open your damn eyes and look at me,” This time, there’s a hint of anger in her voice, making Quinn’s whole body shiver in response. If there’s something that she’s learnt in all the years she has known the girl, it’s that when Rachel Berry starts cursing, you are in trouble.

Finally, Quinn opens her eyes and, in the darkness of the room, finds deep chocolate orbs staring at her.

“The last time you were this close I did something stupid.” She finally admits.

“Yeah, you ran away.”

Quinn heart skips a beat because _what?_ That wasn’t exactly the reply she was expecting.

“But you were seeing Jesse.”

“I had _one_ date with him. That night. There wasn’t a second one after the New Year’s party.”

“I didn’t know...”

“Of course you didn’t know. I tried to call you, I texted you countless times, but you never answered.”

“I’m an idiot.”

“Yes, you are.”

“I should have talked to you.”

Rachel, slowly, reaches to brush aside a few strands of blonde hair from Quinn’s face.

“Well, hasn’t that always been our problem?” She says with a low, husky voice, “Me, talking too much. You, don’t talking at all…”

“We should work on that.”

“We should. Starting tomorrow.”

She wasn’t expecting that answer at all. But she wasn’t expecting to end the night with her arms around Rachel Berry’s waist either, with her heart throbbing like a wild horse, and the warm breath of the girl of her dreams almost touching her lips.

She needs a second to gather her thoughts before asking her next question.

“Then, what should we do now?”

“Now?” The smirk on Rachel’s lips tells Quinn everything she needs to know, even before the other girl can answer, “Now, we are going to finish what you started four months ago.”

 


End file.
